onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Neowitch
HALT! The owner of this profile did not give you permission to leave a message. Please leave, now! what happened what happened did april fools go horribly wrong or something. Why has your personality dissappeared (I consider everyones profile+talk paga+contributions as their personality) . Please put up your profile again, I am missing it already. And please if you don't want to restore your now empty talk page just archive it somewhere. Hoping your personality will come back again. (OnePieceNation 21:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC)) Hoefully this means you have returned now so WELCOME BACK!!!! 14:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I SUMMON THOU TO THE CHAT! yeah...missed doing this. XD I SUMMON THOU TO THE CHAT!!!! He actually just wants to get unblocked by panda! XDXD 13:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) How do you know that I don't actually want to talk to her? I don't. 13:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Eh sry Eh sry, das ich bisschen spät reagiert hab hab nicht auf den mainchat aufgepasst und nicht gesehen was die idioten schon wieder fabriziert haben. Falls irgendjemand wieder so was bringt schmeiß ich ihn hochkant raus. Hast wahrscheinlich momentan keine Lust, aber wird mich freuen wenn du irgendwann mal wieder on kommst ;) 09:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVyggTKDcOE&ob=av3e The big croc 09:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey Neo, im not sure if I contributed in making you upset, but I am sorry all the same. My comments were ment as harmless fun, If I do anything in the future just tell me if im upseting you and I will stop. Again I am sorry :( 09:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Neo, I truly apologize for this. If there is someone to blame, blame me. As I was the one that began this. If anyone else dares say that again, that person is out for good. I also apologize for not noticing that you hated it so much. I know you have things to do and do not wish to hear everyone's apology, your will to join the chat is gone... but even though all that, You will always be welcome. So please join as soon as you wish to :). I'll make sure you will laugh next time, not become angry. I somehow attract drama... so be careful. Since it's such a small line between drama and laughter. When you think about it, you could easily laugh at any drama, if it's not happening to you. It's just harder to laugh at your own dramas. Eh ich hab glaub ich ausversehen auf kickban statt pm gedrückt :| sorry Death by Panties! Wow Neo-chan! The Death by Panties project, very impressive!!!!! My most favorites are Robin and Nojiko, even though she isn't wearing any;) This is TMI, but WTH! I own in three different colors just like Robin's ^__^ What a talent! Keep up the great work:) 20:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Zori One Favor Neo, if it is not too much to ask of you a drawing for my character on SOF. Is it possible you can actually draw him? http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Zuberetsu_Richard I already made an appearance section and I think that it's pretty much all I thought about. If you want to ask me more about ask, but that is only if you wish to bother to draw him. Also there is no deadline so don't worry, you can even draw him 2 months later if you want. Although I'd love to see him until next year XD. Oh yes, Dice would have the same request, so if you'd like to accept his as well, you should talk it out with him on the appearance of the character. We both thank you in advance. Your recommendation of a user-friendly photoshop application Hi Neo, I recognise that you are one of those with good photoshopping skills. May I ask for your advise? I am a total noob when it comes to picture editing, while I can do simple ones (e.g. crop, adding words, insert mini pictures like mustache and teardrop), I would like to do something more like touchup eyebags or blemishes, trimming tummy buldges, etc. I have had a try at Adobe photoshop but it turns out too complex for my noob brain to absorb. So I would like to ask if you know of any simpler, user-friendly photoshop applications which can let me do the things that I wanna do (as above)? Thanks. 08:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Neo-chan, thanks for your remarks. I will try your advice (video tutorial) and see if I can find myself using photoshop properly. But just based on my previous experience, I say you made photoshop editing sounds so simple and easy. I'll give it a try again, appreciated your reply. 04:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC) More memes Son, I am disapoint. Facepalm True story or like a sir *crying* Awww... Horatio with shades http://www.mangapanda.com/103-58565-25/one-piece/chapter-604.html Top panel perfect for "Keep calm and"] Basically that's all me and some other people found on chat whilst thinking about OP memes. Are they any good? vote could you please vote two weeks, anything more then that seems extremely unreasonable and cruel to me http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:OnePieceNation?t=20120524205553 (OnePieceNation 22:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) Blog Wars : Hey Neo, just wanted to ask you if you would like to be a competitor/participant for this upcoming tournament, the reason being I want the competition to be really interesting and I was thinking that you make really good Blogs to be in the competition. Just asking. =) Jonny16 17:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) art I actually made that myself, using a screenshot and png text I edited together. I usually make one on all my wiki accounts. Is it considered fanart?Carinth 13:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I already know how to use photobucket, but that's cool I'll just stick to reading here then, why contribute freely to something that restrict freedoms.--Carinth 13:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dear Neo-chan, Thank you very much for the Bday wishes! XOXOXOXOXO 16:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Zori IGR tweaked I have tweaked the IGR template a little, so when you leave the users a message, you just have to do and you will get something like this: 14:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC)}} Not to worry, I'm not reminding you about images, since you're relatively good in that, but I just want to give you a little update. 14:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) leave me alone Awesome Robin Avatar ^_^ You left the chat before I can tell you XDXD see? Robin is just too awesome ^_^ you can run and hide but Robin's Fan-Fever will GET YOU!! XDXD but thats was fast >_> the poster just came out today morning and you already colored and edited it .. fast =_= Monkey.D.Me 22:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Brook Is Shocked http://www.onepiecehq.com/images/Brook-2.jpg that you're not on chat. :P SeaTerror (talk) 06:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I was on another site getting some junk done. 07:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Where do I start .. well .. there are these tough economy times and the stock market is crashing to an all time low, its really hard to find job and not to mention the increasing crime rate in the city .. shit adds up =_= .. .. XD naa just kidding, I am actually off from work for summer so spend most of my time babysitting my niece and nephew >_> and they both been driving me crazy >_> .. .. wait, but why am I telling these things to you? =_= .. .. BEGONE!! Monkey.D.Me (talk) 20:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Saying Hello Hi There Dypaul15 17:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: SW Nami Consider it done! And Neo, your new avatar... rofl. xD 07:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Dat avi. Your sig Neo-chwan, just curious about your new sig (the katana with sheath). I never had the impression of you liking stuffs like swords (katana) to use it to represent yourself (sig). If you are using a witchbroom instead, it would be fitting for your profile and all but a katana?? Unless I was absolutely wrong... (curiosity kills the AYET ^_^) 09:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Stalker I accuse you of stalking! It has been 2 months we have nearly the exact same amount of edits! IMPOSSIBRU! Hancock's Pic :D O__O What...when...how did I miss Hancock's a$$! OMG...OMG...OMG! Everything about her pic screams sexyyyyy! After seeing the A(ss)pologies blog I went to check out the One a$$ Unlimited blog, and I was pleasantly surprised! Hancock is my new favorite.:D GREAT work Neo-chan! =D> 18:21, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Zori Happy Birthday :D Wishing you many more happy years to come. Happy birthday dear Neo-chan! XOXOXOXO 04:40, September 18, 2012 (UTC)Zori Happy One-Year-Closer-To-Death-By-Age Day 04:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Neo! Enjoy it to the fullest! (with MDM) Happy birthday Brook... I mean Neo!!! 05:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Have a nice day :) [[User:AkiharaShizuka|'Aki ']] [[User Talk:AkiharaShizuka|'Talk']] 11:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Neo. Irony has it that you are born on the same day as my grandma which you will hopefully one day become. (with MDM) Thank you for the huge amount of outstanding asses. You are definitely the best ass-drawing artist I have ever seen. Keep up the good work and NEVER STOP DRAWING! : Rici + 1000 >:D NEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO-CHIIIIIIII~ happy birthday my love you ar getting sexier year by year ! 12:51, September 18, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM UR BESTEST FRIEND EVAHHHHHHHHHHH(jk ;D) idk if you've forgiven me or not yet but that shouldnt get in the way of ur B-DAYYYYYYYY13:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC)~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Troll King 13:05/18/Sep/2012 13:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday :3 13:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Neo ^_^ Have an awesome day in the house made of candy you live in XD 16:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEO!! 16:34, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the "Brook-butt-swaying" gif Neo-san, thanks for the gif. Its so much fun and I really really REALLY like that gif. YOHOHOHOOOO! 04:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Nice setup (BlogNav) Neo-chan, I happen to stumble upon this page of yours (purely coincidental, I'm NOT stalking). I just wanna say how cool it is for you to set this up, complete with indication of what blogs are over 100 comments and what are over 500 comments, etc. SO COOL!!! 02:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, so it was Rici's, but still its SO COOL! Think I will speak to Rici on this, to see if he can grant me one of those.. since I'm a full time blogger after all. Thanks for the info. 01:44, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Kein Kommentar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElhH5rE0IT4 22:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) You found young Rici on youtube? Neo's awesome blog stats Konnichiwa, Neo-san. Interested in some facts about your blogging life here? a) You have 133 blogs with comments totalling (all in all) over 6,000 b) 10 of your blogs has more than 100 comments (two of which are your personal projects indirectly related to OP, I think you know what I mean) and 33 blogs having more than 50 comments c) Those 10 blogs greater than 100 comments are: #Your A$$ gallery #Avatar Events #671 - Law's dating tips #656 - Samurai Buggy #Sharing B-days with OP cast #650 - Fight between colleagues #653 - Gumo Gumo no Curse of Creepy Snake #688 - Escape Netherland #Operation Panties! #Its Alive!!! A half of the top 10 were review blogs. Definitely you ARE the reviewer lady around here. SALUTE! Oh, and I literally LOL when I saw that your very first blog was about your favourite man... or should I say your favourite skeleton, Brook (Can Brook die again?). Here's the compilation of your blogs to date. 07:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Nothing Hello, I have turned off commenting on my blog cause it was turning into shit. SO here is my response to your life teasing you something. Your life is teaching you SHIT! Your teasing are not appreciated when they crosses lines. Also, "someone who is not satisfied with his/her life is often seen to make others life difficult calling it "teasing", Society called them Bullies." .. this is what I leaned from life. And mind you that I use gif and meme when I am joking ..but when I am serious as I am now .. I am no making a general public comedy show .. this is more of a personal statement. For example, Shut The Fuck Up. Didn't want to shorten it or people might take it as joke. Also, just a promised in past .. I was/am and will carry on keeping my distance from your blogs. Trust me, teasing someone is not my hobby. So please keep your nose out of my business and your teasing is not appreciated anymore. I will do the same and hope you have enough dignity as whatever you are to do the same. Good day. 19:09, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Miss NeOverRated If I didn't had brain to get your jokes then I wouldn't even be talking to your right now .. cause whatever you say right now sounds like joke to me. btw, get your brain out of the gutter and realize that no one is saint here or trying to act like one. Saints don't waste time on meaningless argument and the facts that I am doing it proves I am no saint. If you are looking for someone to tease and joke-around for your extra curricular activities then find someone else, there must be many neo-fan-boys out there who would love the honor but not me. 02:18, December 12, 2012 (UTC) re:Blocked Somehow If you could give me the IP, that would make it a lot easier, since your account isn't blocked. 17:55, December 19, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D Dear Neo-chan~ http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/holidayssnow_zps1e996907.gif 06:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Zori yo Hey Neo, it's Weirdork. Been a few months since I had an actual conversation with you, so just sayin' hi. Our jimmies are eternal; none can rustle the triumvirate. (talk) 22:20, December 23, 2012 (UTC)